What awaits at the end
by Fumi Grayheart
Summary: "I love you." Words that Kise longs to utter to one specific person. But his growing popularity seems to be a great hindrance to his personal feelings and desires, add to that are the people that keeps on getting in their way. Will their unrequited love outwit the obstacles the world brings? (I do not own the image D)
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT AWAITS AT THE END**

**Author:** Fumi GrayHeart

**Note**: This is my very first fanfic. *smile* Yes, that's true. I wonder why I had to go through a lot of hesitations before publishing this story. And now I had mustered up the courage to share this to all KuroBasu fans (especially KiKuro fans) out there. Again this is my first time so bear with me *grin*. I am quite unconfident with my writing so feel free to drop by your comments/reviews. I highly believe that there is always a room for improvement so opinions are highly appreciated. *bow*

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It solely belongs to one Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Any other stories in parallel with this fanfic are of pure coincidence.

**Another note**: Enjoy reading!

**Summary**: _"I love you."_ Words that Kise longs to utter to one specific person. But his growing popularity seems to be a great hindrance to his personal feelings and desires, add to that are the people that keeps on getting in their way. Will their unrequited love outwit the obstacles the world brings?

* * *

**WHAT AWAITS AT THE END**

**Chapter 1**

Kise stood in front of a life-size mirror as he straightened the imaginary ruffles from his adoring gray leather vest. He slid his left hand at his straight silky blond hair and smiled. His career as a model boomed upon entering Kaijou Private Highschool and after being managed by a prominent student from the said school.

The breakthroughs that Kise Ryouta received in his entire first year in highschool really made his life at ease. At the age of sixteen, he managed to have his own condo unit and independently lived on his own. He has also been allowed to own a car and drive by himself albeit being under aged.

Besides modelling in teen photobooks and magazines, Kise entered the world of advertisements as he also does TV commercials which made him more popular among the country. Teenagers and even married women drool over his large posters and billboards that adorn the lively buildings of Tokyo and some other parts of Japan.

This was all happening thanks to a specific person—Kasamatsu Yukio.

_But the glimpse and glamour of the spotlight and deafening scream and shout of the crowd made him forget the real reason of his existence._

"Ryouta-kun, it's time." A strong manly voice said.

"Uh.. yeah. Kasamatsu-san." He smiled as he passed by the black-haired shorter guy.

* * *

"_Good Morning everyone! Our guest for today is a very handsome young man in the peak of his career as the most popular teen model of our generation. He was already featured in countless Japanese magazines and foreign magazines. Who would believe that this high school student drove the whole town crazy!? So, let's welcome Kise Ryouta!"_

"_Thank you Hionna-san! That's a very flattering introduction." The popular blonde model replied and reached for the hand of the TV Host._

"Whoa! That's Kise kun right?" a woman's voice asked.

"Yeah." A soft voice replied.

"I can't believe it! Back when you were still in middle school, that young man loves to hang out here in our house. Now look at him, he sure is so popular." The woman exclaimed.

"..."

"I wonder why did you choose Seirin instead of Kaijou, you might be so close with Kise-kun up till now."

"…"

"_So Kise-san, what can you say about your current status as a super popular teenage icon at present?"_

"_Umm. For that? I wanna extend my deepest gratitude to those who supports me with all their hearts. And I wanna say thank you to my special friend who brought me all the way here—Kasamatsu Yukio."_

Upon hearing that, the owner of the soft voice gulped as he stood up heading towards the television.

"I'm going now, Mom." he said as he unplugged the TV.

"Okay, Tetsuya-kun. Take care." The woman smiled.

The teal-haired teen was on his way to the door when his phone rang.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Tetsuya? Are you still going to my place? I've been waiting for you for half an hour." The voice from the next line replied.

"I highly doubt it, it's been five minutes after I texted that I'm going there."

"Okay okay. Make sure you bring my favourite Caramel flavour Milk Tea with you, that's your punishment for making me wait."

"Fine." The teal-haired huffed. "See you, Akashi-kun." He added.

* * *

Kise wore one of his best disguise to hide from his beaming fans waiting for him outside the TV Station. It's not that he doesn't like them swarming around him, he was just so tired and longing so bad for a good sleep. His sought-after career almost took all of his time for resting even just for a split second. Add to that are his brimming responsibilities as a regular high schooler.

After his successful escape from the crowd, he scurried to his car and ignited it as if someone was after his life. A smile of victory ran through his lips as he drove pass the thrilled crowd.

"Wait for me my comfy-comfy bed!" he exclaimed, taking a glimpse on the rear-view mirror.

"It's such a pain escaping, really." he sighed.

After a few minutes of driving, he finally reached the tower where he lives. He wore his disguise again as he drop off from the car that he parked at the basement. He ran to the elevator as fast as he could so no one would see him. Upon entering he swore he had bumped into someone, which he failed to notice at first. Hiding carefully with his leather detective-like coat and a matching cap, he noticed the pale hand pressed the close button. He looked up slowly and gaped in shocked. A small teal-haired boy owns that very pale hand. He knows him—the teal-haired boy, the pale hand.

"Ku-Kurokocchi?" he exclaimed.

The teal-haired boy lifted his face up to take a look on the owner of the voice through his peripheral vision. He dared not to look properly, cautious enough from what he might see. His round eyes widened when he quickly recognized the identity of the latter. _No way._ He thought.

He quickly avoided the gaze of the taller man as shivers ran down to his spine. _"He is not Kise kun. He is not-" _

A warm hug from behind caught him off track. "Kurokocchi." A deep voice whispered.

"You…You're not Kise kun, right?" he replied in a low tone voice.

"I'm sorry to say it's a no. It's me Kurokocchi. It's Kise-kun." Tears began welling up as he answered the boy's queries.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**That's all for now. Sorry to leave you hanging and for the wrong grammars (if any) as well. Hope you liked it! Don't forget your reviews =D**

**Fumi loves you all! XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT AWAITS AT THE END**

**Author:** Fumi GrayHeart

**Author's Note**: Okay. Here is the following chapter. Thank you for those who supported my first story. I hope you'll keep on tuning in =D and wait! In regards with the first chapter, I apologize if you found it a bit cloudy and not clear enough =( but I assure you the story will get clearer as new chapters unfold. =D

Keep reading!

**Disclaimer: **: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It solely belongs to one Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Any other stories in parallel with this fanfic are of pure coincidence.

* * *

**WHAT AWAITS AT THE END**

**CHAPTER 2**

Still trapped from the taller man's grasp, Kuroko struggled calmly as tears began to form around his round teal-colored eyes.

"Kurokocchi. I missed you. I missed you so much!" the blonde man cried.

Still stucked at the man's embrace, Kuroko wished that someone would step in the scene because he can't take the uneasiness that's filling him.

* * *

"_Kurokocchi! I've been waiting for you since like forever!" Kise shouts as he launched himself to his short sized friend._

"_Stop that Kise-kun, you're annoying." The teal-haired deadpanned._

"_What the-Kurokocchi! Why are you always giving me a cold shoulder?!That's not fair." The blonde whined as he tightened his grip to the smaller teen._

"_Because Kise-kun is really annoying." The teal-haired boy smiled._

* * *

Their normal conversation way back in middle school filled his mind as he began reminiscing the past they had once been. Kise can't help but cry a little bit louder when he missed those moments even more. Now that he met the teal-haired boy he loved _again_. But Kuroko was a bit resilient this time; he is trying to break free from the warm hug he is receiving from the latter. He is not like the Kuroko he had known for long. He never tried to escape from the blonde's hugs and only mutter complaints to the doer.

"Let me go, Kise-kun."

"NO KUROKOCCHI! You're not supposed to break free when I'm doing this to you back then right? You're just complaining!" Kise insisted.

"Of course I do. As from what you said, it was BACK THEN." Kuroko rolled his round teal eyes.

The last two words that escaped the teal-haired teen's mouth left the blonde in shock and made him loosen his grip from the smaller teen.

"Kuroko-"he trailed off when the teal-haired escaped from his embrace. The elevator came to stop as it reached the 21st floor.

"I'll take my leave, Kise-kun." He left without giving a glimpse to his old friend.

Kise immediately followed and grabbed the wrist of the smaller boy. He caught the smaller boy to his chest and pulled him tighter, to the point of suffocating the recipient. The teal-head struggled once again.

"Why won't you face me Kurokocchi? All this time I've been longing to see your natural blank face and teal-colored eyes! Yet you didn't dare to look at me?" he wails as he pulled the smaller boy tighter, not letting him to escape this time.

Tears began to well up in the teal-head's eyes as he barely hears the rapid heartbeat of the taller man. He closed his eyes trying to stop the flow of tears that are urging to fall. They merely stayed like that for a couple of minutes which what seemed like a lifetime.

Until a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Tetsuya. Is that you?" the smooth voice asked as he approached the two men leaning close to each other.

"There's no way I'm mistaken, it's you Tetsuya. And excuse me Kise, what are you doing with that guy?" he added.

Kuroko struggled harder when he recognized the voice. Kise involuntarily loosen his grip as he stared at the smaller redhead approaching them.

"Hm? May I know what were you doing with my friend, mister most popular teen model?" the red-yellow eyes of the latter narrowed when he didn't received an answer for the second time.

"Akashi-kun. I'm sorry for taking it so long." Kuroko walked towards the red-haired guy.

"It's okay Tetsuya, It made me worry for you taking so long to get up." He smiled as he ruffled the teal-colored hair of the smaller teen.

"Who is he Kurokocchi?" Kise asked, not taking his eyes off the smaller redhead.

"I'm Akashi Seijuuro, Tetsuya's classmate and friend." He replied as he turned his back from the questioner and started to walk away. Kuroko followed as well.

"Farewell, Kise-kun." Kuroko muttered.

"F-Farewell?" upon hearing that, unstoppable tears began to fall continuously. With legs still planted from his place, he could feel his knees tremble as he stared at the two figures walking along the hallway. Tears are filling up his eyes he could hardly see his surroundings until the slight nausea knocked him out.

* * *

"Kise! Kise! Are you alright?"

Kise opened his eyes and saw the worried look on his manager's face. It took him a minute to respond from his surrounding before he answered his manager's question.

"I'm just stressing a bit, really." He whispered.

"Idiot. But why were you lying at the hallway anyway? It's only three rooms away from your unit so there's no way you would faint there so easily. What did you do before that? Were you drunk?"

"That was more like an interrogation for a crime Kasamatsu-san. So many question marks." The lying blond mumbled.

"Idiot! Can't you feel that I'm dying worried about you?" Tints of pink began to adore the manager's face

Kise ignored his manager's roar as he glance at the window.

"I'll rest a bit Kasamatsu-san, could you take your leave for a while?"

Kasamatsu nodded and ruffled the silky blond locks before heading towards the door.

* * *

~Kise's POV~

I could still remember Kurokocchi's face as he bid farewell to me. But why farewell? I'm not going anywhere. Now that I had the chance to see him again, I can't fight the urge to meet him everyday, every minute, every hour. Seeing the only person I cared for makes me weak on my knees, and the more I long for him, the more my heart beat faster—faster than usual.

But something is bugging my mind; I know I'm in no place to act like this. But still, I want him back—back in my empty arms again. Kasamatsu himself can't fill the loneliness within me. He is all I want. He is all I need. Only Kuroko Tetsuya could light my dark, lonesome universe. He is a shadow that could grow darker regardless of how dim my light is. Kuroko Tetsuya. My Kurokocchi.

Tears began to roll my eyes as I could fully recall his harsh words on me. But, I should know my place. It's not his fault to act that way. It was his right. And me? I have no choice but to face the result of my shortcomings. To sum it up—this was my entire fault.

_Do I have to go get the guts to have him back? Do I have the right to do so?_

I can't help but ponder on the questions that continuously popping out of my mind. I can't help but cry either.

~end of Kise's POV~

* * *

"Say Tetsuya, what happened between you and that Kise guy?" the composed redhead inquired. "Has he done sexual assault on you?" he added, examining the silent shorter teen.

"You're exaggerating as always Akashi-kun." Kuroko deadpanned, eyes locked on the window.

"But you're always prone to situations like that." Akashi opposed.

"How do you say so?"

"Because you're simply…irresistible Tetsuya." He murmured softly, hoping that the other boy didn't catch that.

Not hearing the redhead's answer clearly, the teal-haired shorty turned his eyes on Akashi, now his eyes locked with the heterochromatic ones.

"I'm waiting for your response Akashi-kun." He said blatantly as the redhead returned the gaze.

"Hm? Oh, I'm afraid these words of mine might offend you. I'm not straightforward like you." The redhead smiled.

"But I accept criticisms wholeheartedly Akashi-kun."

"Okay, you are prone to situations like that because you are naïve, helpless and cute."

"That's it?" the teal-haired stared blankly at the latter. "It's very far from what I heard awhile ago." He smiled.

"You're so cute Tetsuya." The redhead chuckled and approached his object of affection.

Hanging around with Akashi Seijuuro is not hard for someone like Kuroko Tetsuya. In fact, he learned so many things from the redhead as their friendship deepened. But oftentimes, he can't help but compare the friendship he had with Kise Ryouta. Akashi is not noisy and clingy like Kise. He is the perfect epitome of a "man of few words." Kuroko hold his new friend dearly and Akashi does it as well.

* * *

**Read and Review! **

**Fumi loves youuuu =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAT AWAITS AT THE END**

**Author's Note:** Heyaa~! Don't be disheartened when I say that this chapter is somewhat away from the story. What I mean is this chapter is just an extra arc (something to spice up this KiKuro story. wahehe XD) I'm really at the heat of the moment to do a "romantic scene" for my OTP so don't give up on this story. Truths will later be unveiled for the following chapters. Keep reading! XOXO

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It solely belongs to one Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Any other story in parallel with this fanfic is of pure coincidence.

* * *

**WHAT AWAITS AT THE END**

**CHAPTER 3**

Kise was preparing to leave when his black-haired manager barged in.

"Yo Kise!" the black-haired beamed towards the blonde model. "Going somewhere?" he added.

"Uh-yeah. I'm going to my favorite music shop." The taller man replied.

"Oh I see. I hope that you're already starting your studies. Classes will resume soon." He smiled as he watches the blonde stacking unknown things to his sling bag.

"Of course Kasamatsu-san! I'm so excited to sit on my desk again." He looked up and smiled at his smaller manager.

Kasamatsu blushed as he stares at his undeniably handsome model/friend. Sometimes, he can't help but think of Kise as his future lover. He caught himself off when Kise turned his back from him not caring to notice his reddened face.

"I'll take my leave Kasamatsu-san!" he waved and slammed the door lightly.

* * *

He headed to the elevator which is just three rooms away from his condo unit. Reminiscent scenes flashed in his head as he passes through the hallway where an unforgettable event took place. It's been two days after the incident and the memories of that very scene were still fresh in his troubled mind.

Seeing the elevator doors closing, Kise ran hurriedly to reach the elevator button. Luckily he did catch up when a young man from the inside pressed the open button immediately.

"Thank y-"he trailed off when he suddenly recognized the young man who helped him.

"Hi Kise Ryouta."A red-haired young man smiled.

"So it's you." Kise smirked. "Thanks for the help anyway." He said without glancing at the shorter male.

"It's surprising to know that we live in the same building, seems to be a pleasure for me." The redhead said monotonously.

"Is that so? Well, then good for you weird eyes." The blonde rolled his golden eyes.

"You should be the one grateful though." The redhead said blatantly looked up and at the taller young man sharply. "You've got more chances to see Tetsuya." He added.

"What do you mean by that? Do both of you live together?" Kise twitched.

"No, it's not like that Ryouta, but I like that idea. He visits me often, and we do our home works together at my place." He smirked.

That smirk narrowed the eyes of the blonde model as he looks down at the redhead. Before he could ask another question, the elevator came to stop when it reached the ground floor.

"I'll go ahead, Ryouta." He muttered before walking away.

"What a rude guy." Kise mumbled as he watches the small figure made its way to the lobby.

* * *

Kuroko stood in front of a convenience store as he patiently waits for his redhead ally. He peeked at his sky blue watch and shook his head realizing that his manipulative friend is already five minutes late. He grabbed the phone from his pocket and dialled the redhead's number impatiently.

"What a nostalgic scenario." He muttered.

"Are you planning to call me Tetsuya?" A soft voice asked from behind.

Kuroko turned to the owner of the voice and showed a slightly irritated face, making the late comer chuckle a bit.

"I'm sorry Tetsuya, my bad. Decide on a punishment carefully and we'll deal with it later." He extended an arm and ruffled the bed of teal-colored hair.

"You are really rude Akashi-kun." A slightly visible pout crossed the natural blank face of the smaller guy as he meets the gaze of heterochromatic eyes.

"You're so cute, Tetsuya-cchi. You never fail to make me smile."

The teal-haired boy staggered upon hearing the odd nickname the redhead had just called him.

"What was that Akashi-kun?"

"Hmm?" the redhead simply looked at him. "Let's get going Tetsuya." He began to walk, completely ignoring the question of the puzzled teal head.

* * *

Upon reaching the music store, Kise entered cautiously to avoid unnecessary attention from the people inside. There were only few people at the store but still he has to wear his best disguise so he can enjoy his purpose on that place. He marched towards the Korean and English songs and picked his favourite CDs. He turned to the nearest CD player excitedly to listen to his long-time-no-hear foreign music. As he stepped closer to the player, he noticed a messy lump of teal-hair at the back of the rack for Classical Music section. He gaped in shock when he realized that the very guy was his beloved. _This must be fate. _He muttered.

The messy hair moved and shifted towards the nearest player, the one Kise was suppose to go to. The blonde ran slowly to the player, playing it coincidentally that he didn't notice the teal-haired shorty. Kuroko didn't notice it too so they end up bumping each other. Before Kuroko fell over, Kise grabbed him by the arm but accidentally tripped his feet with the teal-haired's leg , causing them both to fall—facing each other. Leaning too close, Kuroko blushed hard now that his face was just few centimetres away from the blonde's. He felt his heart raced a bit. Kise flushed as his golden eyes meets those teal ones.

"Kise-kun." Kuroko whispered.

"Kurokocchi." Kise replied.

No one dared to move from that awkward yet sweet position_._

_It was a scene that perfectly portrays a timeless world where love and nothing but love can conquer the hearts and minds of the people._ Their yearning hearts beating close to each other, their flushing faces and warm breaths that makes the atmosphere intense in a positive point of view. That scene was the most bittersweet moment for the both of them.

"Tetsuya?" A familiar voice spoke that caught them back from their reverie.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko pushed the taller man aside and stood up, brushing the imaginary dust from his navy blue polo shirt.

"It's you again, Ryouta." This time, the looks from the redhead's eyes became sharper.

"You're with him Kurokocchi?" Kise asked in a slight furious tone.

Kuroko just nodded and averted the blonde's questioning gaze.

"Say Kurokocchi! Are you going out with him?" the taller man growled softly, avoiding to catch other's attention.

"No Kise-kun! Akashi-kun and I are frie-"he trailed off as the redhead approached the blonde model.

"Yes. Tetsuya and I are going out. I'm sorry for not asking permission, Tetsuya's used-to-be best friend." Akashi whispered, soft enough for the teal-haired not to overhear him. He glanced at the confused teal-haired boy and marched towards him, placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

Kise yanked by Akashi's sudden action to his love interest. He balled a fist as he glared brusquely at the smirking redhead. He tolerantly fought the urge to charge towards the red haired maniac, considering the place they were in and obviously for his career.

"Akashi-kun! Why did you do that?!" the teal-haired shouted. The redhead ignored the other guy and walked back to wherever he came from.

Meanwhile, Kuroko faced the model with a worried look though his stoic face barely shows it. Seems like his sincere teal eyes tells it all, he feels sorry for what had happened and he didn't mean to hurt him. _That's what he wants to say._ But no words came from his mouth and simply ran away from the stare of the taller guy.

* * *

~Kuroko's POV~

I will never forget what had happened to me at the music store. That kind of feeling I used to deem every time Kise-kun pounces on me back then. That very moment led me to an uncontainable nostalgia. I admit I missed him so much. But I can't muster up the courage to tell him, I'm afraid and I don't know why. Yet till now I could still feel his heart beat race with mine, his warm breath and his melting gaze. Kise-kun always leave me breathless since back then, and I hope that someday, those "back thens" will be like our every day in the present.

But how? I can't reach him anymore. When we were still in middle school, it was really hard for me to reach him because of his basketball-player like height. And my short-sized body was the only hindrance for me being unable to reach and can't even poke his head. But again, that was back then.

His life took a speedy turn and when I woke up the next morning; he is gone, soaring up high in the sky. Not looking down on the land. Not looking down on me. And the more I think about it, the heavier the tears fall from my tired and swollen eyes.

I hope that maybe, just maybe—Kise-kun will run back to me and will hold me tightly, and claim me in his loving arms. Just like how we used to be.

~end of Kuroko's POV~

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Oyeah. i know it's not a hardcore-romantic scene TT_TT i still have lots more to work on =D **

**But! wait for the next chapter,things will be more exciting! XDXD Read and Review! LoveLotsss =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHAT AWAITS AT THE END**

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for slow updates. You see, classes have started and am already in my senior year in college. So, I am kind of studying hard_ na_ this past few days. Anyways, after that extra arc in chapter 3, let's go back with the story. I hope you're still tuned in with this one =D Keep reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It solely belongs to one Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Any other story in parallel with this fanfic is of pure coincidence.

* * *

**WHAT AWAITS AT THE END**

**CHAPTER 4**

"_Eh?! You are going to Seirin Highschool Kurokocchi?!" Kise exclaimed._

"_Yes and I'm 100% sure of it. Or even 1000%." Kuroko deadpanned._

"_Geez. My parents want me to go to Kaijou." The blonde frowned as he watches his expressionless friend purchase his all-time favourite beverage._

"_It's okay Kise-kun. It would be rude if you don't follow your parent's instructions." He smiled and took the first sip of his beloved Vanilla Milkshake._

"_You're really kind Kurokocchi." He grinned and pat the bed of teal-colored hair._

"_Of course I am Kise-kun." Kuroko smiled widely, leaving the blonde speechless. That was his first time to see his friend smile like that._

"_You're so wonderful Kurokocchi." He thought to himself. "Kurokocchi and I would still hang out together even though we are going to different schools right?" the blonde asked happily._

"_Of course Kise-kun. I would love to do that." The teal-haired replied gladly. Sparkles from his eyes were visible that made Kise blushed a little._

"_So you'll wait for me after your classes?" the happy-blonde beamed._

"_Yes, I'll wait for you Kise-kun. I'll wait for you."_

"_Yes, I'll wait for you Kise-kun. I'll wait for you."_

* * *

The glaring light from the sun woke Kise up as the last words from his flashback dream were the only left vivid. He got up and headed to the bathroom to wash and prepare for school. It has been three weeks since another shocking incident between his beloved took place at a slightly-known music store. It really took him a few nights to forget it. On the other hand, his tons of modelling projects helped him a lot to get over with it. And now, he is fully ready to go to school and to seek the truth as well.

"Honestly, I really don't like the idea of attending school. I just want Kasamatsu-san to cheer up and do well in school. I would love to go to school unless—"he cut off when the last words from the flashback rang in his mind.

"_Yes, I'll wait for you Kise-kun. I'll wait for you."_

"K-kurokocchi." He whispered as heavy tears began to fall from his golden eyes. "Kurokocchi!" he wailed as the slight smiling expressionless face of a teal-haired boy flashed in his mind.

* * *

School days are just other ordinary days to a teal-haired guy named Kuroko Tetsuya. He didn't find it amusing neither boring. However, moving to this school makes him forget his wasted year at Seirin Private Highschool.

"Tetsuya." A light poke from behind caught him off his trance.

"Looking serious as always." The man from behind leaped to his side.

Kuroko stared blankly at the redhead as they made their way to the entrance lobby of their school.

"If you must know Akashi-kun, I'm still upset from what you've done three weeks ago." He replied patently meeting the gaze from the red-yellow eyes.

"Acting touchy as always Kuroko Tetsuya. "He pouted as he watches the other shorty ignored him.

Kuroko smiled a bit when he saw in his peripheral vision that the redhead was staring at him. He knew that he already forgave him? Akashi's people-reading skills are still above what is usual, due to possession of those Emperor's eyes (name courtesy of one Kuroko Tetsuya). And through that he is not called Emperor for nothing.

"I have no idea about that majestic title though." He muttered. "Therefore, it was only Tetsuya who has made that call name for me." he added.

"Seriously Akashi-kun, you're really good at reading minds!" the amazed teal-haired exclaimed.

"Of course I do Tetsuya, I'm not called Emperor for nothing." The redhead winked.

* * *

It was late in afternoon when Kise's classes ended and since he doesn't have work for today, he grabbed the opportunity to go to the place he is so eager to head to.

"I'll go ahead Kasamatsu-san." He waved to his black-haired manager.

"Oh Kise! Wait up idiot!" he yelled at the walking away taller figure.

The figure turned around and marched back to his furious manager.

"What?" he asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"U-umm... Would you mind if I go with you?" the manager blushed.

"Eh?! No way Kasamatsu-san!" the blonde man whined.

"Huh? But why?!"

"I'm going to check on something, or rather—" Kise's voice lowered as he bows before the black-haired shorter man in front of him. "Maybe next time Kasamatsu-san. I'm very sorry."

"Hmm. Well take care Kise, see you later." He reached for the blonde locks of the taller man, patting it hardly.

"Thank you Kasamatsu-san!" he beamed and ran from the looking sad manager.

Suspicions began to grow within Kasamatsu Yukio when lately; his object of affection was acting oddly. And his suspicions have something to do with one specific person he knew and he curses for a long time.

* * *

Kise stopped the car when he found himself right in front of Seirin Private Highschool. He waited inside to avoid unnecessary attention from the exiting Seirin students. _I want to see Kurokocchi._ That was all he was thinking about.

After hours of waiting and the exiting students became fewer, he decided to drop off and entered the school premises geared in his best disguise. Good thing no one noticed his peculiar get up so he continuously marched his way to the faculties' office. While taking the unfamiliar hallway, he suddenly bumped into someone. He thought it was Kuroko who had a very little presence.

"Oi! Watch it weird-dressed guy!" a tall redhead growled.

"I'm sorry!" Kise grinned. He continued his way when he heard the tall redhead called back.

"Oy badly-dressed man! You look familiar." The tall redhead jogged to the confused "Weird-dressed guy"

"You don't have to call me like that, you know." Kise scratched the back of his head as he meets the gaze of the redhead.

"You're disguising right? Nah. That doesn't work on me."

"Wha-What?!" Kise exclaimed. "He found out!" he screamed mentally.

"Of course I do, I'm not called a tiger for nothing." The redhead bragged.

"So you just call me back to show off your tiger-ness?" Kise murmured with a sour-looking face.

"It's not like that idiot. You're Kise Ryouta right? The teen top model?"

"How did you know that?"

"From that invisible guy. We were classmates in year one."

"Ah! Lucky! "He cried cheerfully.

"But—"the redhead changed his expression in haste.

"But what?!"

"If you happen to look for him here, you've done it wrong." The redhead straightened up with his serious face. "He… transferred to another school." He added.

"E-Eh?!" Kise stuttered. Dots of sweat formed in his bangs-covered forehead. The blonde face palmed as tears began to roll down on his cheeks.

"He transferred." He repeated in a very low voice. "Did you know what school it is?" he asked still not looking up at the redhead.

"Uh—lemme think." The redhead crossed his arms. "As far as I remember, it was… Rakuzan Highschool." He replied. "And yeah! He went with another guy in that school, he went with a guy two inches taller than him and is a redhead like me." He blurted.

Kise's eye widened in shock. _He went with another guy._ At the moment, there is only one person registered in his mind that possesses those very details. _It was none other than Akashi Seijuuro._

"Redhead shorty." His eyes narrowed, more like those eyes of a killer.

The tall redhead flinched when he sensed the dark aura emitted by the blonde model.

"Thank you so much Tiger-san." He said in a husky, growling voice.

"U-Uh… i-its K-Kagami T-Taiga." He stuttered as the dark aura grew bigger.

He walked away, not glancing back to the trembled tall man. His eyes are growing sharper as the face of the smirking redhead flaunted in his partially blocked mind.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**The climax is approaching! But again, i apologize for slow updatesssss. TT_TT**


	5. Chapter 5

**WHAT AWAITS AT THE END**

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for the loooooong wait. I'm so glad I was able to make time for this. I hope everyone is still tuned up with this. I'm really sorry. So here's the chapter 5. Keep reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It solely belongs to one Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Any other story in parallel with this fanfic is of pure coincidence.

* * *

**WHAT AWAITS AT THE END**

**CHAPTER 5**

Kise drove off and made his way to Rakuzan High which is located in the middle part of Kyoto. He can't believe that his friend would come up to that kind of decision_. Kuroko lives in Tokyo right? He must have been tricked. _He thought.

Going back to their conversation way back in middle school, Kuroko mentioned his great interest at Seirin Highschool. And that's one great reason why Kuroko refused his offer to go with him at Kaijou.

_But why transfer to other school and why did it have to be Rakuzan? What had happened to him all the way? _

Recalling their happy memoirs somehow cooled the blonde's temper down, but the fact that his Kurokocchi went with another guy to a different school really makes him mad.

* * *

After the two hour drive from Tokyo, he reached the said school with fierce determination to see that very guy easily. And luckily he found them strolling towards the entrance gate. He dropped off as he gave his deadliest glare to the approaching redhead. He clenched a fist while glaring at the red-haired boy whose eyes were locked at the teal-haired teen. Akashi unexpectedly noticed the enraged model and smirked unnaturally at the taller man beside a metallic golden car.

Amid their way Kuroko's phone rang, receiving a phone call from his mother. He excused himself for a while and left the redhead alone.

After a short talk with his mother over the phone, he calmly ran to the redhead and bowed slightly.

"My mom wants me to go to Tokyo right now. I'm sorry for leaving you in a while."

"It's okay Tetsuya, extend my regards to your mother okay?"

With that, Kuroko left his red haired friend hurriedly and headed to the direction of the nearest train station.

Surprised, the blonde model switched his stares at the fleeing figure_. What was that?_ He thought.

"I appreciate your effort for dropping by our school Ryouta, how was your trip anyway?" the red head shorter teen asked in a sarcastic tone.

Kise smirked as his golden eyes meet the straight gaze of heterochromatic eyes.

"Keh. I was about to charge you but knowing that you did a good job for taking care of Kurokocchi made me hold back." He said keeping his cool.

"I see, thank you for not doing so. I don't want to show a bruised face in front of Tetsuya either."

Kise chuckled in a sarcastic way, leaving a straight glare to the other guy.

"I bet you want to talk about something, wanna go somewhere private?" he asked.

The blonde model just nodded and gave a furious look on his beautiful face.

* * *

Upon arriving at a nearby parking lot that seems to be quiet, Kise initiated the conversation with a sharp tone in his voice.

"Hey Akashi-san, what did you do to Kurokocchi that made him change his mind?"

"Oh, are you perhaps talking about his sudden transfer at Rakuzan High?"

Kise nodded.

"To be honest with you Ryouta, I didn't push him that hard to go to the same school as mine."

He replied, not looking at the inquirer.

"I only suggested it once, and to my surprise he quickly agreed and decided to admit at my school."

He paused, meeting the gaze of the blond man.

"And it was me who helped him all the way. If it's not for me, you won't be able to see him like how he is doing now."

"Wha-what do you mean by that?"

"Tetsuya changed a lot, and it really makes me happy. Seeing him smile a little again makes me happier."

"Smile a little…again?" he thought. Numerous questions began popping out in his mind. _What is this guy saying?_

"Do you like Kurokocchi?" the blonde man asked nonchalantly, facing the redhead with piercing eyes.

"I guess." the redhead responded in a hasty and stoic manner.

The taller man gaped in shock. That's not the answer he expected to hear. _The answer should be yes. _The way he looks at the teal-haired teen is strong evidence that he likes his old friend.

"I really like Kurokocchi, ever since middle school. He is the only person I think about. The only person I truly cared for. But-"he paused as tears began to roll down from his golden eyes.

"I see. I kind of understand your feelings but, I'm really sorry Ryouta." He faced the blond man beside him.

"But Tetsuya belongs to me now, and will never be yours again." He blurted, causing the crying man cringe in shock.

"What do you mean by that?!" Kise yelled.

"Anyway Ryouta, how are things going on between you and Kasamatsu Yukio?" he asked, a slight smirk forming his lips.

"He has nothing to do with this!" he shouted even louder.

"Hm?! But it was _him_ right. The man you chose over Tetsuya."

"Wha-what are you talking about you jerk!?"

"I knew it very well, Ryouta. It'll be meaningless to deny it" His eyes furrowed as he gave the taller man a sharp gaze. "I guess I should extend my gratitude to that Kasamatsu." He said and turned his back from the blond model.

"If it's not for him, I wouldn't have Tetsuya now. And thank you as well."

The redhead began to walk past behind the startled model. "Thank you for leaving Tetsuya."

* * *

~Akashi's POV~

"_Do you like Kurokocchi?"_ a question that stumbled me mentally. In my mind I know I was blushing hard when I heard those words from that idiot-looking blonde model. That thought really drove me crazy in a span of milliseconds as I thought of the best response I should give.

"_I guess."_ A very simple response I gave to the quizzical taller teen. Maybe for him it was simple as it is but for me, it means a lot. A perfectionist like me who loves to move in a swift and smooth manner. So a safe answer is enough to express the true feelings I have kept in my heart all this time.

He was the only person I truly cared for, the only man I think about. Though by any chance I completely sounded like that idiot, those are the true feelings I feel for that one specific person. For me, he is everything. My everything. I was trapped inside his eyes, and I love that feeling up to now. Meeting his blank gaze makes my life complete and is the only reason why I began to welcome every mornings which naturally comes.

He changed my life. He said he is a shadow, but for me he is the brightest light that entered my dark, gloomy life. He saved my sombre existence from being eaten up by darkness.

And through that I realized what I truly feel about him, about Kuroko Tetsuya. And the fact that that annoying person made me realize it pisses me off.

I have to stop my liking towards Tetsuya.

Because from now on, my love for him begins.

I don't like Tetsuya; _I love him._

~end of Akashi's POV~

* * *

Kise curled down from his position as random scenes flashed through his mind. The truth. The truth that hurt him. The truth that hurt the man he loves.

Slowly, he was starting to weaken as guilt eats him up. But a risky yet timing idea popped out from his weary mind.

Go and tell everything to Kuroko.

He moved his trembling knees bit by bit, putting back to its phase and scurried as fast as he could to reach Kuroko. Though he really had no idea of the teal-head's whereabouts, there is only one place registered in his mind.

* * *

"_Nee Kurokocchi, lemme have a drink with your vanilla shake!" Kise whined as he reached for the said drink._

"_No way Kise-kun. Look, the counter is just three steps away from our table so go get your own." Then the teal-haired boy slapped the blonde's hand away._

"_So mean Kurokocchi. I just want to take a sip from your straw-"he cut off, realizing how silly his reason was._

"_So what you really want is an indirect kiss from me, Kise-kun?" he replied in his usual blank face._

"_Wha-What?" the taller man blushed as he brushed the locks of his blonde hair._

"_You're really ridiculous Kise-kun. Here." He handed the milkshake to the other guy._

"_Are you serious?" the blond asked in surprise._

"_Yeah, because Kise-kun wished for it." The teal-haired boy smiled.  
_

* * *

A familiar scene suddenly flashed in his mind when he sat on another familiar table_. The table we used to occupy. _He thought. He sat alone, patiently waiting for his mother. Memories came rushing in as he begins cherishing the times spent at that very spot. He stared intently at the shop's door, unconsciously wishing for a tall, blond and good-looking guy to walk in.

Then the next sight caught him off trance, from what he unconsciously wished for came to life.

There stood a tall, blond and good-looking guy at the shop's door, panting heavily. The teal eyes widened in shock as the said figure headed to his direction.

"Kurokocchi." The man said, catching his breath. "Let's talk."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Wondered how Kise made it to Tokyo that fast? HAHAHA! I'm just so dumb right there. Or perhaps I'm just so keyed up to let them meet. WAHEHEHE. More "truths" are coming. Thanks for tuning in! =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**WHAT AWAITS AT THE END**

**A/N: ** Yehey! Another chapter! I'm so good at escaping. Hehehe. More exams are coming on my way so I apologize if it will take me another decade to update this story. Anyway, are you getting bored with the story? I hope you're not…but if you do, just tell me. And again I'm sorry for slow updates. And! I fell in love with AkaKuro more, an effect from Teikou Arc…..So the first truth unveils. ;D

Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It solely belongs to one Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Any other stories in parallel with this fanfic are of pure coincidence.

* * *

**WHAT AWAITS AT THE END**

**CHAPTER 6**

"_I have to go now Kurokocchi. See you later at Maji's." the blond teen said as he packs his things hurriedly to his navy blue hand bag.._

"_Okay." A quick response from the teal-haired boy reassured the uneasy model from his current craze._

_Kise headed to the door and waved to his emotionless friend then ran._

"_Modelling is somewhat exhausting, really." The tall teen sighed while marching down the stairs of the school building._

_Meanwhile, the teal-haired boy stared blankly at the sight of the vanishing taller teen and sighs every time the tired look on his friend's face crosses his mind. As far as he could remember, his blond friend began to work as a part-time model to earn money in addition to his expenses and to save for his unimaginably expensive tuition fee for college. _

_Kise plans on entering a flight school and aims to be a pilot. And flight schools in Japan costs indescribable tuition fees. That is why Kise Ryouta works hard to reach his ultimate dream.  
_

* * *

_When Kise reached his work place, he greeted the crews with a wide and flashing smile as he makes his way to his manager. Not looking at his path, he bumped into a black-haired smaller man that seems to be about his age. _

"_I'm sorry sir!" he smiled to the said teen._

_The smaller man only looked at him with an amazed look on his face as the blond teen continues his way, leaving the dazzled man behind._

"_Kise! What took you so long? I have something important to tell you."_

"_Eh?! What's that about manager? I want to start my work now; you see I'm going to see Kurokocchi later." The model pouted. _

_Upon hearing his seems to be irrational complaint, his manager comically smack him on the head._

"_OUCH Managee! That really hurts you know!" the model whined._

"_Lend me your ears first idiot! I'll tell it to you straight, I'll be quitting as your manager"_

"_Eh?! Managee I was just kidding awhile ago."_

"_I know, don't worry crazy-looking kid .It has nothing to do with you, and there is no problem with me either." The said manager clarified. "Someone from your future school asked to take my stead." He added. _

"_From my future school? You mean Kaijou High!?" the taller flustered._

"_Obviously , idiot. And guess what, your new manager is this modelling agency owner's son! You've got a strike of luck out there!"_

_The taller teen merely jaw dropped as he carefully put those thoughts together in his mind. _

"_Who is the guy?" Kise asked._

"_The name is Kasamatsu Yukio. He took his leave after clearing things up with me. So this week seems to be our last week working together." The long-haired brunette gave out a sad smile and glanced to the quizzical model.  
_

* * *

"What seems to be the problem Kise-kun?" the teal-haired boy asked.

The blonde model did not reply but engulfed his teal head friend in a suffocating hug.

The teal-haired only stood in silence as he listens closely to the rapid heartbeat of his old friend.

_In a span of 30 seconds, both of them embraced the feeling of a somewhat short reunion they longed for one and a half year._

Then Kise held the teal-haired guy in arms length and looked at his calm and expressionless face.

"I've been itching to tell you this whole stuff you know, and I'm really glad we made a chance to talk privately." He said with a visible seriousness in his golden eyes.

After a few minutes of staring at each other, Kise broke the silence and began his story—the story he longs to tell Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Before we graduated in middle school, they changed my manager and replaced him with a younger one. And that new manager is just about my age."

* * *

"_Kise-kun, I'm your new manager. I'm Kasamatsu Yukio, 15 years of age and about to enter Kaijou Highschool." A black haired young man extended a hand, waiting for a handshake from his new talent._

"_Nice to meet you nii-san!" Kise smiled widely and humbly accepted the handshake offer from the smaller teen._

"_I'm not nii-san idiot!" he then poked the blonde in the head."You're kinda rude huh!?" He added._

"_N-No that's not it Kasamatsu-san! I was just joking you know?" Kise then laid his long arms to the shoulder of the black haired man, making an almost close contact. The blonde didn't mind, but his black-haired manager nearly blushed hard from the fact that his long-time crush was leaning close to him.  
_

* * *

"I didn't know that Kise-kun" Kuroko replied.

"Eh? Are you serious Kurokocchi? Didn't he introduce himself to you?"

"Like I said Kise-kun, I haven't heard of him. How would he introduce himself to me?" Kuroko huffed.

"He…didn't call or text you?" Kise raised an eyebrow, totally confused with the teal head's responses.

The teal head didn't react; Kuroko himself was confused as jumbled details registered in his mind.

After a few seconds of silence, Kuroko gestured the blonde to proceed with his story.

"Kasamatsu-san is really nice, not just a kind-hearted person but a reliable manager as well." He paused. "Working with him made modelling a bit easier for me, though my work loads increased gradually"

* * *

_It's been two months since Kise and Kuroko graduated from middle school. As usual, Kise have been very busy with his modelling career and barely had time with his friend. Kise's manager, Kasamatsu Yukio was the one who took charge in Kise's admission to Kaijou Highschool. However, Kuroko spent most of his vacation for his admission to Seirin High School. _

"_Kise, I have good news for you." Kasamatsu said, holding up a few folders that seem to contain important files._

"_What is it Manager?" Kise replied blinkingly._

"_You'll be doing a TV Commercial for your next project. I already had a talk with the product manager and advertisers last day."_

"_EH!? That's great Manager!" Kise beamed to his manager, offering him a high five._

"_You can call me by my name. Idiot." Kasamatsu snobbed_

"_I wanna tell Kurokocchi! May I go out for awhile? I wanna see him—actually I'm so itching to see him."_

_Kasamatsu twitched upon hearing the name of his handle's friend. He really didn't like Kuroko from the start because he sees him as his rival (which is essentially true). All this time he was doing his very best to prevent Kise from seeing Kuroko so what he did next was to make another excuse so Kise won't leave._

"_I'm sorry Kise, but you've got to finish your remaining loads for this week. We don't have enough time you know?" Kasamatsu said in a straight tone._

"_I knew that very well Kasamatsu-san. But it's been two months since I went to see Kurokocchi. I really miss him."Kise frowned; sadness began to twinkle in his beautiful golden eyes._

"_I'm really sorry Kise, you also need to prepare for the next project."_

"_Please, I want to see Kurokocchi. Just for a few minutes! I promise I'll come back in a short while." Kise pleaded._

"_Maybe tomorrow, I'll just text him then." Kasamatsu faked a smile._

"_No, I'll do it Kasamatsu-san."_

"_Just go back to your work crazy idiot! Didn't you hear me I'll do it? I'll do it for you okay!?" Kasamatsu exclaimed._

"_Okay Kasamatsu-san! Thank you so much!" Kise turned around, leaving his manager behind._

"_He really means it" Kasamatsu smirked. _

_He then grabbed Kise's cellphone from the blonde's sling bag. He searched for Kuroko's number and acted as if he was texting—but the truth was he changed Kuroko's number with random ones. He was officially cutting the communication between Kise and Kuroko. So Kise would be more focused in his work, as well as to him. For him Kuroko Tetsuya is a big hindrance to Kise's blooming career, at the same time a big hindrance for both of them.  
_

* * *

"I have a question Kise-kun" Kuroko asked, looking at the blonde with straight face.

Kise nodded in reply.

"Why did you…never call me after graduation?"

After hearing that, Kise's golden eyes widened in shock.

"Wha-what are you talking about Kurokocchi? Kasamatsu-san said he was always texting you but told me you don't reply."

"Don't make me repeat those words from before Kise-kun. I told you I haven't received any texts from him and neither from you." Kuroko replied, with hint of annoyance and seriousness in his voice.

"B-but I was texting you Kurokocchi! And whenever I give you a call, you're always out of coverage." Kise defended. "I just thought that you were very busy with your admission to Seirin High School, so I called you less often." He paused. "…But you never answered." Kise frowned, sadness-filled eyes looks at the teal-haired guy in front of him.

"Did you…change your number Kurokocchi?"

"I didn't."

"Then why were you not answering my calls?"

"I don't know either Kise-kun."

And again another silence filled the intense atmosphere within the two.

"Does Akashi has something to do with this?" Kise's voice husked as he states the forbidden name he shouldn't have said.

"I only met Akashi-kun during the second semester. And you had stopped calling me right after our graduation so I suppose Akashi-kun is out of this." Kuroko answered, seemingly defensive to the accusation thrown to his red head friend.

"But…how?" Kise jolted as their recent topic mixes up his troubled mind, in line with his friend's unusual reaction when Akashi got involved in their conversation.

"I have no idea Kise-kun, and if you have nothing to say more I'll go ahead. My mom must be waiting."

With that Kuroko walked past his surprised friend, bringing with him the same questions that runs in the mind of the tired-looking model.

"Kurokocchi! Wait!" the blonde shouted. "Do you…still like me?"

The teal-haired addressee didn't respond.

"Or perhaps…you already like Akashi?"

The teal head flinched from where he stood. Tears began to well up as he restrains himself from looking back at the blonde teen.

"Answer me Kurokocchi! Do you like him!?" this time, the model's voice began shaking as tears began to fall from his golden eyes.

Instead of replying Kuroko ran away, leaving the blonde crying on his feet.

* * *

After a short while, Kise's phone rang, receiving a call from his manager.

"Where are you now Kise?" the man on the other line yelled.

"I'm in Tokyo right now, manager." Kise answered coldly.

"Wha-what? Why are you there in the first place?"

"I'll talk to you later, Kasamatsu." tad of discontent sounded in his cold response.

"Okay, drive safely and…" Kasamatsu paused, "…take care Ryouta." He softly added.

"I suggest you stop addressing me that way, Kasamatsu." Then he hung up.

"I will figure out everything Kurokocchi, so please wait for me." Kise stated, fervour present in his serious expression.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Sorry for the grammar errors. =/**

**I feel like ending this into AkaKuro. HAHAHA! *WIDE GRIN***

**Stay tuned babies. Climax is approaching. =D Thanks for everything! *TEARY EYES***


End file.
